The Connecticut Center of Excellence for Eliminating Health Disparities among Latinos (CEHDL) is an interdisiciplinary initiative based on a consortium led by The University of Connecticut (UConn) in close partnership with The Hispanic Health Council (HHC), and Hartford Hospital (HH). CEHDL will have a core that is well integrated across consortium institutions and with clear lines of authority. The Research Education & Training Core will concentrate on the recruitment, retention, and formation of underrepresented minorities in the area of health disparities. This will be achieved through: high school recruitment efforts, undergraduate curriculum development and summer stipends, research assistantships and tuition support at the graduate level, and cross-cultural community based training opportunities. . In addition to its scientific contribution toward reducing health disparities, this study will serve as a prime mechanism for training and outreach for CEHDL activities.